


Strange Breed

by grayorca, YearwalktheWorld



Series: Triverse [6]
Category: Castle Rock (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayorca/pseuds/grayorca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearwalktheWorld/pseuds/YearwalktheWorld
Summary: AU/Crossover. A talk you wouldn’t think could happen.





	Strange Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabble featuring Hank and Gavin.
> 
> Because the opening remark demanded it.
> 
>  _Trifecta_ -compliant.

It was like the opening to act two of a bad movie. Arch enemies Hank Anderson and Gavin Reed, drinking coffee at the same table in Central Station - it was probably due to become  _ the _ day’s highlight of anyone who saw it. Not a sign of the apocalypse, oh, no. But an odd, momentary truce was still a truce.

Reed didn’t hesitate to broach the subject of the RK800 _ s _ \- plural.

“So. Why’d CyberLife neuter only one of the three puppies they sent you?”

Maybe it wasn't the exact right way to open a conversation up about the three androids Hank seemed to have unabashedly taken under his wing, but hey, it was a valid question, right? Two of them had all the attitude, subverted and not, and the remaining one was a whimpering, insecure mess. 

What was up with that?

At least Anderson was seeing fit to humor him with uneasy company, if not a few answers. The man wasn’t totally unreasonable, despite his abhorrent sense of fashion (or lack thereof).

But we’re getting off topic.

Contemplating his answer, Hank finally went for a sigh. “I don’t know. To split the difference? Can you imagine if we had a trifecta of ‘em, all alike?”

“Fuck, no. Every step I took, someone would be wailin’.” Gavin shook his head at the idea of three insufferable, impassive metalmouths. He already got enough shit from Hank and the two others about the way he treated Nick, no way could he imagine the storm he would be in for if there were all of like mind. “Just - it’s weird, givin’ you two partners and an actual  _ kid _ to look after, huh?” 

Maybe someone got their notes beyond-backwards at the assembly plant. The whiner, Nicky boy, was actually meant to be a YK500, or some such child model?

Hank shrugged, sparing only a moment to sip coffee. “Jeffrey might’ve said no, and CyberLife would force ‘em on us anyway. No profession or industry gets a free pass from that, as you well know.”

“Guess we don't.” Maybe it was too far to push with another question about them, with such an uneasy alliance hanging in the balance, but hey, Gavin was curious. The 180° Hank took with them was as amusing as it was confusing. “But what changed? How come you're all okay with them, now? Last I knew, you never would be tellin’ one of them to sit across from you.” 

“Not your everyday can opener, no,” Hank affirmed, paying the newsfeed above their heads a blasé glance. More international trouble in the Arctic, big surprise. “Nothin’ changed. I just figured, there’s no gettin’ rid of them too fast. And someone’s gotta keep Nick outta makin’ trouble for his partners. They can’t do their jobs and worry ‘bout him at the same time.”

Gavin scoffed at the deflective explanation. Really, that was all? Seemed like not a lot, for all he did for the three prototypes. “What's that, the cover story? You got a couple minions runnin’ around you, decidin’ you're their leader, so you decided to just deal with it. Doesn't exactly sound like you, Hank. If that's the story, why do you insert yourself into their shit? You made Connor apologize to him.” 

“What if I hadn’t? Would that clear up the mystery any more for you?”

“Pfft, maybe.” One hand went up to show his disbelief at what he was being told. But if that hadn't happened, it would only be the next thing - the desk, the hat, literally everything Anderson did for the three of them. Special treatment for special cases. “Just sayin’, you got way more invested in them than you're tellin’ me. I ain't dumb, I can see it.” 

Hank squinted. Sensing how unsatisfying the reasoning was turning out, he tried another angle: “I may be a crusty, old bastard about a lot of things, Reed, but you didn’t see how they were before bein’ brought to the station. I practically mistook Nick for human that night at the bar, actin’ as jumpy as a hare around a bunch of bobcats. He doesn’t need a hardass for a supervisor when he has Connor for a brother figure.”

“That's what you call them now, brothers?” Shit, yes, that was unsatisfying. Hank could say nothing had changed for him as much as he wanted, but it didn't change the simple truth - somehow, the three tin cans managed to burrow some way into his mind. He narrowed his eyes again, coffee set aside in favor of the conversation. “What's that make you, then?” 

“A hypocrite, sure, like it’s the first time in my life I was ever that.” Eyebrows lowering, the lieutenant counterpointed that with another deep sip. “Or a halfass dad figure. Take your pick.”

As surprising as that was, it was also underwhelming. That's just what Gavin had been seeing, wasn't it? He only wanted Hank to admit to it, put it into words that he wasn't being his normal, detached self with the prototypes. No need to open up just what that meant, with his past either. 

The station knew. And they also knew better than to say anything.

“Well… fuck. Congrats on the three new kids. Guess I should stop goin’ after the baby of your group, then. Sorta makes me prime punchin’ bag material.” No one could say Gavin never was without his humor in a situation. There was nothing he could argue with the man that would make him feel any differently about his position. 

And vice versa. Hank didn’t need to tell him to step off more than once to get the message across.

“Well, no one can ever say you weren’t aware of how it looked.” Nodding, Anderson drained the last of his coffee. “Wouldn’t be me you’d have to fear. It’d be the bill from CyberLife for repairs, and therapy sessions. Trust me, that kid cost three times whatever it took to build Connor or Dennis.”

“Maybe that's why Dennis is so short,” Reed scoffed again. Perhaps he was getting into dangerous territory again, poking fun at them, but it was a favorite past time. “Spent all the budget just tryin’ to keep Nicky from implodin’ soon as he was switched on.” 

“Sure… that’s one theory.” Hank set the empty cup down. “Somethin’ tells me Den could still wipe the floor with you in a fair fight, though.”

“Not sayin’ he couldn't.” Gavin had no problem admitting to that - the problem was that it could happen in the first place. Since when did androids have so much precedence that they could fight and easily win against someone like him, a police detective? Best not to bring it up, though, not with Hank. He still wouldn't take kindly to hearing it. “Somethin’ also tells me that him and Connor could, if they felt like it. What'd I say, prime punching bag.” 

“We all gotta be good at somethin’, Gav. Just play nice, and there won’t be any issues. …Thanks for the coffee.”

The unspoken warning was clear enough. There was a line in the sand now, and he would be wise to respect it.

At least when Hank Anderson was on the clock. Best to leave the strange breeds to themselves.


End file.
